


Disparos

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Table
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ginny le gusta la adrenalina. A Harry no mucho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparos

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #26: _Pistola_ de la _Tabla Básica_ , para la Comunidad [30vicios](http://30vicios.livejournal.com/). Mi Claim es Ginny Weasley, así que el pairing y los personajes podría variar en función de los temas, siempre que sean centrados en ella.

  


Ginny Weasley nunca se había interesado demasiado en los artefactos muggles, si bien algunos le despertaban una curiosidad infantil, otros francamente le desconcertaban; sus conocimientos se limitaban al funcionamiento de los aparatos domésticos en el pequeño departamento que compartía con Harry Potter. Su favorito era indiscutiblemente, el reproductor de DVD, pero mayor gusto le daba usar el control remoto para dirigir los electrónicos a distancia, en similitud a una varita.

Una noche calurosa Harry llegó temprano de las prácticas en la academia de aurores; antes de colocar la llave en la cerradura y suprimir los encantamientos anti-intrusos, se detuvo a observar que la puerta emitía una ligera vibración acompañada de un rumor grave. Luego, disparos.

Ginny estaba otra vez viendo esas películas violentas que tenía el hábito de alquilar los viernes y que obviamente prefería mirar sola, con los altavoces a todo lo que daban y un tazón gigante rebosante de palomitas de maíz, antes de que su prometido arribara e hiciera muecas desagradables. Harry se taponó los oídos y se acercó al sillón a depositar un beso en la cabeza sudada de Ginny, quien aún llevaba puesta la sudadera de las fuerzas básicas de las Arpías de Holyhead, mientras los tenis parecían haber sido pateados debajo de la mesa de centro.

 _ **Mátame o muere:** El amor y la obsesión bajo una lluvia de balas_. Declaraba el estuche de la película y Harry no pudo evitar entornar los ojos y mirar a Ginny con desaprobación, ajena a su presencia, hipnotizada con el estruendo de las ametralladoras.

 

—Quiero aprender a disparar. —Eran las diez de la noche y el departamento había quedado en el agradable silencio que Harry disfrutaba, Ginny se había bañado y ahora su cabello escurría agua sobre la colcha mientras expresaba un deseo extraño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —Harry la miró un segundo antes de treparse a la cama y golpear la almohada hasta amoldarla.

—Porque quiero.

—Creo que esas tontas películas que ves te están afectando, uno no va por ahí con un pistola como si fuera una cartera y menos aún, presumiéndola. Disparar a bocajarro no es una acción cotidiana ni sana.

—Es para defensa personal. —Ginny no apartaba la vista de Harry ni parecía dispuesta a rendirse.

—¡Para eso tienes la varita! Es más apropiado, tú eres una bruja. Una varita es tu mejor defensa personal sin lastimar a terceros.

—No. A ti te gusta mantener bajo perfil con respecto a la magia. Nada de este departamento la utiliza a excepción de la red Flú en la chimenea y los hechizos anti-intrusos en puertas y ventanas. En la calle nos mezclamos con los muggles, seguimos sus reglas... y en serio, a mi no me molesta, pero tienes que aceptar que te alarmas cada vez que quiero usar la varita en público para facilitar ciertas cosas.

—Podrías aprender karate. —Harry sugirió al tiempo que deshacía el contacto visual para depositar sus lentes sobre el buró.

—¿No temes que le rompa el cuello a alguien? —Ginny no cedió ni un poco—. En serio, quiero aprender a disparar y sería mejor que me acompañaras, pero no voy a obligarte a hacerlo.

Harry que sabía de antemano que los _sí o sí_ de Ginny normalmente terminaban en discusiones sin sexo reconciliatorio y sin oportunidad de réplica, accedió con la esperanza de que fuera un capricho pasajero como la mayoría de sus gustos.

 

El sábado siguiente acudieron a un club de tiro a pocos minutos de la ciudad. Un hombre de edad madura que fungía como entrenador, les dio un recorrido por las instalaciones haciendo énfasis en la cancha y la plataforma donde se levantaban los puestos de tirador, luego reseñó las armas disponibles explicando su funcionamiento. Ginny era puro ojos y oídos.

—...El calibre .22 para el Rifle Winchester Mágnum, adecuado para cacerías de zorros y...

—¡Sí! Ese. Me interesa aprender con ese modelo. —A Ginny le refulgían los ojos como dos piedras pulidas.

—No, no. Mejor una pistola ¿Betta? — _Beretta_ corrigió el entrenador mirando complaciente la cara molesta de la pelirroja ante el temor disimulado de Harry—. Beretta o como sea, Ginny ¡Dijiste que era para defensa personal! Un rifle ya es demasiado pretensioso.

—¡Por Dios! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? No es que me vaya a convertir en psicópata por tocar un arma, además ya que estamos aquí no estaría mal experimentar.

—Le aconsejaría la Glock 26, un arma compacta, ligera, fiable y de corto alcance, excelente para el propósito que menciona su novio. —Harry acompañó la frase del hombre con un asentimiento exagerado para asegurarle a Ginny que esta vez él tenía la razón—. Aunque yo apoyaría su intención de probar otras armas, pero no vaya a ser el caso desafortunado que no quiera pagarle la sesión. —El hombre terminó con sorna y Harry deseó tener cuchillos por pupilas.

—¿En serio, Harry? No serías capaz... pero si te molesta, yo puedo cubrir la cuota perfectamente. —Ginny no había terminado cuando Harry ya había sacado la billetera.

 

El rifle parecía intimidante de buenas a primeras, pero Ginny lo acogió como si le perteneciese desde siempre, acunándolo primero, sujetándolo con firmeza después. Los primeros disparos fueron un desastre pero mejoraron con rapidez, su cara risueña volviéndose sólido de concentración y seguridad, las orejas cubiertas por gruesos protectores. Harry sintió un tirón debajo del estómago al observar las pecas de la nariz arrugada de Ginny bajo las gafas amarillas especiales, sus labios apretados y su respiración imperceptible. Emitía una sensualidad fría y quieta. El entrenador estaba complacido ante su recién descubierta habilidad. Entonces Harry sugirió probar otra arma.

La Glock 26 cabía adecuadamente en las manos de Ginny, facilitaba la precisión del disparo y era mucho menos llamativa en formas, pero no le causaba ninguna emoción que no fuera una cara de pato, aburrida. Aburridísima. Al acabar el tiempo de sesión, el entrenador pidió que la pistola fuera puesta sobre la tarima pero Ginny se giró y le apuntó a Harry al pecho.

Ni un atisbo de miedo o duda.

Harry casi se desmaya cuando la pistola hizo un ¡Click! hueco. El entrenador vociferó y se arrancó las cejas a manotazos, amenazando a la muchacha con prohibirle la entrada al club en otra ocasión. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y se tapó la boca para que sus carcajadas no fueran tan estridentes, pero no menos ofensivas. Dejó el equipo protector junto al arma bajo la mirada horriblemente recriminatoria del otro hombre.

—Me gasté todo el cartucho. Estaba vacía, Harry. ¿Te asustaste? Estas temblando. —Ginny posó sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho pero éste se las apartó con brusquedad.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto o te juro que... —Los iris verdes de Harry sobresalían malamente a la palidez de su cara.

—¡Oye, no me amenaces! Tú tienes la culpa por no confiar en mí, es como si no me conocieras —Los ojos de Ginny recobraron su habitual afecto—. Siento haberte hecho esta broma, pero no es posible que no esperaras mi respuesta cuando sugeriste que era una demente por venir aquí. Vámonos a casa. —Ginny no esperó que Harry se disculpara; sabía que ya no estaba molesto cuando le tomó del brazo y se dejó conducir.

 

—¿Resultó como te lo esperabas? ¿Practicar el tiro? ¿Ocasionarme Diabetes?

—Si. Mucho. No. ¿Sabes? Creo que he satisfecho mis ganas por ahora, y si te parece bien, ocuparé mi energía en otras actividades. —Ginny se acurrucó al costado de Harry y le sobó la espalda, resbalando la mano hacia los glúteos.

—Pelirroja traviesa, puedes usarme para tus planes si quieres. —Harry gruñó con su mejor voz seductora.

—Armas blancas. En eso estaba pensando. Cuchillos. Navajas. Espadas. Esas cosas ¿Aún quieres ser sujeto de prueba? —Ginny tenía esa expresión peligrosa que ponía en tela de juicio su cordura. 

Harry le sonrió y negó con la mano, desestimando la oferta.... Porque todo era una broma ¿verdad? tenía que serlo.

~▣~


End file.
